Una historia, un destino
by rosa.chocolate
Summary: Es momento de ser franco, de decirle quién soy, más importante lo que soy, y solo de después de eso podré ser franco conmigo mismo y aceptar lo que ella se ha convertido para mí, porque ya no puedo evadirlo más. Ya no solo la quiero, la amo... Claire/Quil
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** _**Obveamente yo no soy Meyer. Uds lo saben, yo lo sé. bien, el punto quedó aclarado. **

**Bueno, esto estaba en mi compu rezagado y dije... mmm... no se si sea tan bueno, pero... qué caso tiene mantenerlo aquí. ¡que vea la luz!**

**y aqui esta. **

**Disfruten!!**

**

* * *

****Capítulo 1**

Cuando me contaron todo sobre lo que somos, lo que ha existido en nuestra tribu desde siempre, tengo que admitir que pareció ser sacado de un libro de cuentos de terror de debajo de la cama de mi abuelo. No podía ser posible que existieran licántropos, mucho menos me creía toda esa loca historia de los vampiros; simplemente era imposible. Pero cuando empecé a cambiar, cuando empecé a crecer repentinamente y de un momento a otro me convertí en hombre lobo por primera vez… creo que en ese momento toda mi perspectiva cambió, y no era para menos, sin siquiera esperarlo realmente mi cuerpo se transformó en el de un enorme lobo café que escuchaba los pensamientos de todos los demás lobos a mi alrededor, cambió a un cuerpo que era capaz de viajar tan rápido en cuatro patas que parecía simplemente imposible, y me convertí en un ser capaz de enamorarse con tan solo echar una mirada a la persona correcta.

Me creí todo lo de las viejas historias de nuestra tribu, creí en los licántropos -nosotros- y en los vampiros -los Cullen- era algo que observaba a diario, algo posible y verdadero; pero de ahí a creer que existía la imprimación… Bueno, tengo que admitirlo, realmente me parecía una tontería, no podía creer que no fuéramos capaces de elegir a quien amar, no podía ser posible que alguien ya estuviera predestinado a alguien como nosotros, un licántropo, y no hubiera manera de dejarnos elegir, no podía creerlo posible, y no lo creí, no me dejé convencer, no hasta que ese día llegó y la conocí.

Me acomodé mejor en la suavidad de la yerba bajo mi cuerpo, llevaba cerca de una hora a la mitad del bosque matando el tiempo y sumiéndome en mis pensamientos, algunos rayos del sol se filtraron entre las ramas de los arboles que me daban sombra e iluminaron mi cara, se sentía bien.

Desde que conocí a Claire, no hubo fuerza humana, ni sobrehumana, que hiciera que me despegará de ella, estaba a su lado todo el tiempo. Me convertí en su niñero de diario y la vi crecer lentamente; vi sus primeros pasos trastabillados en pos de mi, sus primeras palabras, sus enormes sonrisas, sus caídas ruidosas, vi sus primeras carreras para que yo la atrapara, sentí sus enormes abrazos sobre mi, sus sonoros besos en mi mejilla, también recuerdo perfectamente cuando estuve en su etapa de _quiero_ en donde pedía cualquier cosa inimaginable que yo siempre debía conseguir, no importando si tenía que viajar hasta Port Angels para conseguirlo, todo para que fuera feliz.

Recuerdo perfectamente cuando salió al mercado un nuevo muñeco-bebé que comía, iba al baño, lloraba, se reía y no se cuántas funciones más. El punto es que Claire lloró durante días rogando a sus padres que se lo compraran, pero ellos dijeron que no, y los entendí, le acababan de comprar nueva ropa para su entrada al jardín de niños. Pero yo no tenía problemas para comprárselo, ya pronto se acercaría su cumpleaños y sería como un regalo adelantado. Bueno, tal vez estaba mintiendo y sería un muy adelantado regalo de cumpleaños puesto que su cumpleaños era hasta dentro de ocho meses. Como sea, me decidí a comprárselo, ya después sus padres me regañarían por hacerlo.

_Hice fila desde temprano en el almacén de Port Angel a la espera de la salida de ese muñeco que muchas personas esperaban porque era el juguete del año, todas las niñas del pueblo la querían y en la entrada de la tienda me encontré con varias decenas de padres y madres esperando poder conseguir un ejemplar de ese muñeco. Estuvimos alrededor de dos horas en las que quise matar al encargado en muchas ocasiones, pero en cuanto vi el reflejo de las cajas saliendo del almacén corrí hacia ellos y llegué antes que nadie. Cuando tuve uno de esos muñecos en mis manos sentí un alivio tremendo y cuando se lo entregué a Claire fue aun mejor. El sólo sonido de su risa inundando la habitación, la sonrisa de sus labios, el brillo de su mirada, un beso lleno de chocolate en mi mejilla, y todo eso acompañando a un tremendo te quiero y un abrazo, eran todo el pago que yo necesitaba por hacer lo que hacía en más ocasiones de las que sus padres desearían. _

Sonreí ante los recuerdos, eran simplemente maravillosos.

Cuando llegó la etapa de _te doy_, Claire era realmente feliz regalando todo lo que era importante para ella, daba todo lo que tenía, todo lo que alguna vez tuve que mover cielo y tierra para conseguirlo, y siempre lo daba con una sonrisa que me podía volver feliz durante mucho tiempo.

Como cuando regaló a bobo, un muñeco de peluche en forma de lobo que quería mas que a nada en el mundo y que estaba con ella desde que era una bebé. De hecho, me lo regaló a mí.

Sonreí ampliamente, cerré los ojos y entrelacé mis manos atrás de mi cabeza. Aun lo recordaba como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo.

_Claire estaba por entrar a la primaria cuando yo tuve un accidente en la motocicleta que llevaba conducido varios años ya; un momento de distracción, un descuido, no sé qué fue, pero pasó. A mi no me pasó nada grave; Carlisle ayudó a que no pasara nada._

_Estaba triste porque mi motocicleta fue perdida total y yo me había esforzado mucho por arreglarla, Jake me había ayudado a que quedara como nueva, impecable. Después del accidente ya no hubo forma de repararla y yo estaba triste, enojado conmigo mismo por haber permitido algo así. Llevaba varias horas en el pórtico de mi casa sentado en los escalones y de un momento a otro vi la silueta de Claire caminando lentamente con la mirada al suelo y las manitas atrás de su espalda, llegó a mi lado y me extendió el muñeco en forma de lobo con los ojitos húmedos y sus labios temblorosos; yo lo tomé sin comprender nada y luego sus manitas se aferraron a mi cuello. _

—_Ya no estés _tiste_ —Me dijo, aun batallaba con las palabras con erre._

—_No estoy triste —Respondí abrazándola y cargándola en mi regazo mientras acariciaba su cabello. _

—_Lo estás por tu moto... motoceta _

—_Motocicleta —Corregí y sonreí ampliamente. Como adoraba a esa pequeña. _

—_Bueno, como se llame. Estás _tiste_ porque la esa cosa se _dompió_ –Me dijo y yo la separé de mi un poco para verla a los ojos._

—_Estoy un poquito triste —Uní mi pulgar e índice de la mano derecha y luego los separé medio centímetro—, pero solo un poquito; ya se me pasará —Le sonreí y le di un beso en la frente, Claire se preocupaba mucho por mi, tanto como yo por ella, la quería demasiado. _

—_Te _degalo_ a bobo, _pedo_ ya no estés _tiste_ —Me suplicó con sus ojitos cristalinos, con el moco escurriendo por su nariz y con su mentón temblando. Era la criatura más tierna y hermosa de la humanidad y de la inmortalidad. _

_La abracé de nuevo y empecé a reír. La motocicleta importó un comino desde ese segundo._

Aun tenía ese muñeco guardado en algún armario de la casa donde también tenía otras mas cosas que me regaló Claire. Ella era simplemente adorable.

Cuando entró a la primaria, todos me consideraron su hermano mayor porque así me comportaba. La cuidaba de todo, la llevaba y traía de la escuela, la ayudaba con sus tareas, la llevaba al parque, a jugar, a hacer cualquier cosa que la hiciera feliz, incluso pasaba las tardes con ella y sus amigas jugando a la hora del té; aunque presiento que no me veo realmente bien con un vestido y la cara pintada con colorete y mis mejillas rosas, no, no creo que me ve bien y una foto que Jake se atrevió a tomar así lo comprueba.

Pero realmente eso terminaba importándome poco en cuanto veía la sonrisa de mi niña instalarse en sus labios y el hoyuelo de su mejilla izquierda formarse.

Dejé de sonreír un poco cuando recordé que odiaba cuando le mentía.

En la etapa de los _¿Por qué…?_ quería saber el por qué de todo, más cuando empezaba a crecer rápido y se daba cuenta de más cosas.

—_Por qué tu piel siempre está caliente, Quil?_ —Me preguntó un día y yo traté de explicárselo, pero simplemente pareció imposible decírselo a una niña de ocho años, además de que no era el momento.

—_Porque alguien debe de mantenerte calientita en el invierno, Claire —_Le respondí mintiéndole vilmente; ella pareció quedar conforme.

Recuerdo también otras tantas de las preguntas que yo no podía contestar. _¿Por qué tienes que irte al bosque? ¿Por qué Nessie crece más rápido que yo? ¿Por qué nunca has tenido novia? ¿Por qué pasas todo el tiempo conmigo? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…? _Existieron tantos por qué que ya no recuerdo, y la mayoría tuvieron que ser escondidos, ella no debía enterarse de las cosas, no con tan poca edad, no hubiera entendido.

Me acosté de lado y vi el capullo de una oruga que colgaba de una flor empezar a moverse y vi el momento en que el ser que vivía dentro logró romper la envoltura que la alejaba del mundo exterior. Poco a poco unas alas rojas se abrieron paso y una mariposa multicolor salió al mundo decidida a vivir.

Eso me recordó a cuando Claire empezó a cambiar y a tomar el cuerpo de una señorita. Cuando eso pasó y yo seguí ahí junto a ella todo el mundo me veía como el pervertido que no dejaba en paz a una pequeña niña que podría ser mi hija. Todo el mundo sabía que yo tenía casi quince años más que ella aunque mi físico así no lo delatara, eso era porque mi cuerpo no cambiaba. Escuché seguido las malas habladurías de las personas y sentía las miradas de repulsión que me lanzaban, pero ciertamente me importaba poco, yo sabía lo que ocurría y eso era lo único que bastaba para mí.

Así que me importaba un bledo todo y yo seguía llevándola al cine siendo arrastrado a ver cualquier película que los grades productores de Hollywood creían que sería un exitazo o las grandes producciones de Disney, donde cualquier animal era capaz de hablar hasta por los codos, o alguna película llena de romance y comedio que terminaba con un final feliz; en fin, era arrastrado a ver cualquier película que lograra hacerla reír, llorar y disfrutar al mismo tiempo, si, esa era mi Claire, mi pequeña y encantadora niña. También era llevado a los enormes parques de diversiones donde era desfalcado para subirnos a todos y cada uno de los juegos en mas de una ocasión, o las interminables salidas a la playa donde Claire amaba jugar en la arena y mojarse una y otra vez, yo reía y me divertía mientras la veía, yo era feliz así, y podía serlo por siempre.

Jake seguía diciéndome que pronto la dejaría de ver como la pequeña niña que conocía desde siempre, pero no le prestaba mucha atención; yo nunca busqué con ella nada más que estar a su lado y verla sonreír sinceramente y ser feliz, nunca necesité nada más, nunca pensé en nada mas, nunca, nunca creía realmente en las advertencias de Jake que de pronto ella sería todo el centro de mi universo pero en un nuevo sentimiento, nunca lo veía realmente verdadera, o por lo menos nunca creí que fuera a presentarse a tan corta edad, nunca, hasta que ese momento sucedió.

Nunca, hasta que vi realmente la hermosa mariposa en la que mi pequeña oruga se había convertido y que me afectaba de una manera diferente, y me hacía reaccionar ante ella de una manera diferente.

Volví a recostarme sobre el pasto y cerrar los ojos, recordé esa mañana de su primer día del instituto, hacía casi un año atrás, ella tenía diecisiete.

_Estaba apoyado en la puerta del copiloto de mi automóvil en la entrada de su casa a la espera de que saliera para llevarla a su primer día del instituto. Un evento normal y una espera normal para cualquier día normal en la escuela. _

_Pero cuando la vi salir de su casa con esa diminuta falda escolar y su playera ajustada a su cuerpo, con su cabello suelto y sus rizos rebotando mientras caminaba, por segunda vez en mi vida el tiempo pareció detenerse y caminó muy pero muy lentamente y solo se movió con cada sutil movimiento que realizaba Claire bajando las escaleras de su casa, pasando por el pasillo que dividía el jardín donde muchas veces jugamos hasta llegar a la reja y abriéndola haciendo el chillido característico que en muchas ocasiones hicimos que se convirtiera en la puerta de entrada de una casa del terror, hasta que llegó frente a mí y sonrió. _

—_Buenos días, Quil —Me saludó y depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla. Contuve la respiración, ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Sólo era Claire. Era la misma rutina que realizaba cada nuevo día en el cual yo la llevaba a la escuela, excepto que no todos los días ella parecía una diosa. _

_Tal vez era el sol que afectaba mi cerebro, o la gaseosa que había tomado tan temprano ese día, o no sé, algo extraño me pasaba. _

—_Buenos días, Claire —Logré responder unos segundos después, le quité la mochila de los hombros y la eché al asiento de atrás de mi auto, abrí la puerta y le ayudé a subir; mas que persona parecía zombi haciendo todo eso solo por instinto más que por razonamiento. _

_Rodeé el carro para ir a mi lugar, respiré profundamente y traté de tomar todo el aire que me era posible, debía de tranquilizarme, _"sólo es Claire"_ me repetí. Tragué saliva cuando me subí al carro, Claire estaba comiendo una paleta y tenía uno de sus pies apoyado en el asiento por lo que su falda se levantó haciendo que yo apreciara aun más su figura. ¿Quién era ella y donde estaba mi pequeña Claire? ¿Dónde estaba la pequeña niña a la cual veía y lo único que me inspiraba era ternura? _

_Claro que desde hacía un tiempo había notada el cambio que estaba sufriendo su cuerpo, su pecho mas desarrollado, su altura casi alcanzando hasta mis hombros, su pelo mas largo y hermoso, sus piernas mas largas y delineadas, así como sus caderas también. Ósea, no era ciego, pero nunca antes eso me había afectado, nunca antes hasta ese primer día de instituto. _

_Arranqué el motor y empecé a manejar sin decir una sola palabra, no es que no quisiera, si no que realmente tenía un nudo en la garganta porque realmente me gustaría decirle que se veía hermosa. _

_La observé de reojo durante todo el camino, ella se mantenía con la vista al frente o de repente giraba su cabeza hacia un lado y se quedaba mirando muy entretenida el camino; en esos momentos yo aprovechaba para observar qué mas cambios había dejado pasar, la observé atentamente tanto como pude. Su nariz se veía mas afilada y perfecta, se había sacado la ceja y su cara tenía matices de maquillaje, sus labios sobresalía con el rojo aperlado que mostraba y sus parpados estaban de un azul que combinaba con su vestimenta, sus mejillas tenían un poco de rubor que se acrecentaba con su ya característico sonrojo de los últimos días._

_Empezó a agarrar su cabello y a enroscarlo entre sus dedos marcando los rizos que se formaban por si solos y que ella era capaz de arreglar aun mejor. Suspiró ruidosamente, sabía que ella quería que yo me diera cuenta de que algo le pasaba, me estaba mostrando la primera señal de ello; pero no pude intentar sonsacarle algo, puesto que ya habíamos llegado a la escuela. _

_Me parqueé enfrente de la escuela, aun era temprano y no había demasiado tráfico; me bajé y rodeé el carro para llegar hasta ella y abrirle la puerta como un caballero, aun seguía teniendo una educación a la antigua. _

_Ella me sonrió mientras yo extendía mi brazo para ayudarla a bajar; una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi brazo y logró que mi corazón empezara a bombear mi sangre mas rápidamente y llenara mis mejillas de un sonrojo evidente que por alguna razón también se instaló en las mejillas de mi pequeña Claire quien volteó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior, estaba nerviosa, conocía ese gesto como que estaba seguro de que el sol existía aunque las nubes de Forks trataran de ocultarlo. _

—_¿Qué te pasa? —Logré preguntar a pesar de que no había podido cruzar palabra con ella en todo el trayecto._

—_Yo… esto… —Divagó— Nada —Aseguró enseguida y soltó mi mano, yo de repente me entristecí, no quería que soltara mi mano, es mas, quería entrelazarla a la de ella. Se volteó y sacó su mochila, pero antes de que pudiera empezar a caminar la detuve. _

—_¿Qué tienes? —Insistí y acaricié su mejilla con toda la palma de mi mano, le quité la mochila con la otra mano y la hice que me viera, mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente, tal vez más fuerte de lo que siquiera palpitó en la batalla sin realizar contra los Vulturis._

_Quité el cabello que cubría su rostro y agaché la cabeza para verla más atentamente; sus ojos se mostraban brillosos y su labio temblaba, quería llorar y yo no podía soportar verla así. _

—_Dime qué te pasa —Supliqué, yo soportaba todos los golpes habidos y por haber, todas las batallas que debiera enfrentar, soportaba las enormes jornadas de entrenamiento que nos ponía Jacob, las rondas que debíamos realizar y que algunas veces abarcaban noches enteras; también soportaba que mi madre me gritara todos los días diciéndome que dejara de ver tanto a Claire todos los días, soportaba que Emily y Sam me dijeran que debía de conseguirme algo más que hacer, incluso soportaba que todos los de la manada me dijeras que estaba peor que Jake cuando pensaba en Nessie, soportaba que los padres de Claire de repente me odiaran por acaparar todo el tiempo de su niña, soportaba todo menos que ella sufriera, que ella llorara. _

_La atraje hacia mí y la rodeé con mis brazos, la acuné en mi pecho y acaricie su cabello con mis manos._

—_Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿verdad? —Le pregunté y sentí su asentimiento en mi pecho. Y claro que ella podía confesarse conmigo, desde siempre lo había hecho porque yo estaba ahí por eso y para eso, para ser todo lo que ella necesitara. _

—_Tengo que ir a clases —La escuché susurrar pero no la solté, no quería hacerlo, aun no. No sin saber antes qué le pasaba— Quil… —Susurró, seguí sin soltarla. _

—_Primero dime qué te pasa, Claire. _

—_Tonterías de adolecentes —Me respondió y yo obviamente no le creí, no era estúpido, tal vez algunas veces me mostraba así para que ella sonriera, pero realmente no lo era— No es nada._

—_Claire… —Presioné. _

—_En serio, no me hagas caso —Trató de zafarse de mi abrazo pero la retuve, no pensó que se iba a escabuchar tan fácilmente, ¿verdad?- Debo ir a clases —Me repitió, ¿y a mi que me importaban las clases?_

—_Claire, ya te dije que no te dejaré ir hasta que me digas qué te pasa._

—_Yo… solo… —Titubeó, y un momento después levantó su cara y se quedó con la vista fija sobre mi, tenía los ojos húmedos y sus labios apretados— Quil, tú nunca te irás de mi lado, ¿verdad? Nunca dejarás de quererme —El corazón se me estrujó y la abracé fuertemente. ¿Cómo podía llegar a pensar siquiera eso? Yo no podía concebir vivir una vida sin ella, ni siquiera podía pasar medio día sin verla. Si no lograba eso, ¿Cómo podría alejarme de ella?_

—_Que tontita eres —Le dije abrazándola aun mas fuerte contra mi y hundiendo mi cara en su cabello— ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas? —Le pregunté, porque en definitiva esos pensamientos no podían haber salido de la nada._

—_Es que… —Murmuró y sentí la duda en su voz._

—_Claire, dime de dónde sacaste esos pensamientos. _

—_Es sólo que escuché platicar a mi tía Emily con mi tío Sam sobre que eras el único que faltaba de sentar cabeza, pero que ya pronto lo harías, solo faltaba que tú te dieras cuenta de que ya era el tiempo adecuado —Dijo de golpe y con tristeza— Parecía como si se refiriese a que deberías tener una familia, casarte o algo así. Y lo comprendo, tienes mas de treinta años y…_

—_Calla, tonta —La interrumpí y la abracé lo más fuerte que me fue posible sin lastimarla, ¿Cómo decirle que si alguna vez me casaba solo podría ser con una persona? No, no podría decírselo, aun no era el tiempo adecuado, yo aun no la quería de ese modo. ¿O sí?_

—_¿En serio no te irás? —Preguntó._

—_No, Emily y Sam solo desvarían, no les hagas caso —Le pedí. La rodeé con mis brazos por su cintura y ella rodeó mi cuello; para ese momento sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo, hundió su cara en mi cuello y su cabello dejó un aroma encantador en mi nariz._

—_Gracias —Suspiró y nos quedamos ahí por algún tiempo hasta que de un momento a otro el timbre de la escuela sonó. Rápidamente ella se separó y yo a regañadientes la bajé— Tengo que ir a clases —Me dijo._

—_Que tengas un buen día —Le dije y sonrió, le di su mochila y se la echó al hombro, empezó a caminar pero hubo un segundo de indecisión en su caminar, solo fue un paso que se detuvo y supe de inmediato que había algo mas que le molestaba._

_Caminé los cuantos pasos que ella me llevaba de delantera y entrelacé mi mano con la suya, ella no se asustó ante el cálido contacto, lo conocía demasiado bien. _

—_Algo más te pasa, pequeña. No te dejaré ir hasta que me digas —Aseguré apretando un poco mas su mano._

—_Tengo que ir a clases —Dijo y yo alcé una ceja y apreté los labios, creí que había quedado claro antes que eso no me importaba demasiado. _

—_Claire… —Murmuré._

—_Yo sólo… sólo quería hacerte una pregunta más —Confesó._

—_¿Cuál?_

—_Es vergonzoso; mejor te pregunto esta tarde —Sonrió y yo hice una mueca, conocía sus engatuses demasiado bien como para caer._

—_Lo que tú quieres es tiempo para cambiar lo que realmente quieres saber por alguna otra cosa que puedas pasar como verdadera. Te conozco jovencita, no lo lograrás; así que dime ahora mismo lo que quieres preguntar. _

—_¡Quil! —Protestó, pero yo no me rendiría tan fácilmente. _

—_Ya todos están entrando, será mejor que hables de una vez, sabes que no lograrás zafarte —Amenacé, aunque tal vez si ella mostraba esa cara de súplica que tan bien conocía si conseguiría zafarse. _

—_Lo que pasa es que… —Sus mejillas empezaron a sonrojarse— quiero saber si… —Su cara por completo estaba sonrojada, y debo admitirlo: se veía hermosa, ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes?- Quil, ¿crees que soy bonita? —Lo soltó tan de repente que me agarró de improviso, aunque seguramente lo soltó rápido porque era la única manera en que podría sacarlo; yo me quedé estático, ¿Por qué me preguntaba eso? Y ¿Cómo podría yo decirle que ante mis ojos ella era la más hermosa criatura que alguna vez había pisado la tierra?_

—_Claire —Sonreí y la acerqué hacia a mi de nuevo, empezaba a gustarme hacerlo. Acaricié su mejilla y me agaché para verla a los ojos—, eres hermosa —Afirmé, era lo mínimo que podía decir de ella, pero bueno, así tenía que ser._

_Con una sonrisa en los labios se marchó dando pequeños saltitos hacia la escuela, al fin volvía a ser feliz; y yo empecé a preocuparme en serio. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?_

Sonreí, algo muy importante me pasó ese día, algo muy importante que no supe describir y que aun me niego a aceptar, ella es muy joven y yo demasiado viejo. Aunque mi cuerpo no lo parezca tengo más de treinta años y eso Claire lo sabe perfectamente.

Pero aún así… aun así yo la…

—Deberías de aceptarlo de una buena vez —Escuché una voz conocida y familiar a mi lado.

Llevaba casi dos horas perdido en mis pensamientos acostado en medio del bosque con el pasto en mi espalda y la sombra de los arboles en mi rostro. Me senté y me quedé con la mirada fija sobre Jake, no había notado su presencia.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? —Pregunté.

—Hace como media hora; has estado tan sumido en tus pensamientos que no eres capaz de darte cuenta de nada más —Me respondió.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te estaba buscando, necesito hablar contigo.

—¿De qué?

—De tú "problemita".

—¿De qué hablas? —Le pregunté haciéndome el desentendido.

—Claire.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Claire en esto?

—Sabes exactamente lo que tiene que ver. Hemos tenido esta conversación muchas veces en los últimos meses, lo mejor es que de una vez y por todas me hagas caso: díselo —Me aconsejó Jake, de nuevo.

—Sabes que no lo haré —Aseguré.

—O se lo dices, o dejas de estar pensando en ella de esa manera, realmente ya todos nos cansamos de soñar con ella —Me acusó.

—Yo no lo controlo —Me defendí.

—Yo también pasé por eso —Me recordó— y ustedes terminaban soñando con Nessie —Sonrió de medio lado y mis labios se fruncieron, no me gustaba recordar eso—, y aunque terminaban sintiéndote asqueados, no podían evitarlo —Lo recordaba, llegó un tiempo en el que Jake dejó de pensar en Nessie como una niña para verla realmente como una mujer y eso nos repercutió a toda la manada—, todos estamos conectados de una forma particular y sorprendente; pero todo eso acabó cuando al fin pude tenerla realmente, cuando le dije lo que pasaba y sentía, esa es la única manera.

Tal vez era la única manera, pero tenía que admitir que tenía miedo de los resultados de recurrir a ella, tenía miedo de que ella no me quisiera de la manera en que yo la quiero, tenía miedo de que ella no me aceptara. Además de que no quería que ella se sintiera obligada a corresponderme solo por el hecho de la imprimación.

—No quiero decírselo, Jake, no quiero que ella se sienta presionada, no quiero ser una imposición, quiero que sea algo real, quiero que ella realmente me quiera.

—¿Cómo vas a saber si es real o no si no se lo dices, si ella no sabe lo que sientes? —Preguntó. Me quedé callado, él tenía razón, pero yo tenía miedo de enfrentarlo.

Observé mi reloj de pulsera, aunque no hacía demasiada falta, sabía que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo alejado de ella y debía verla.

—Tengo que irme —Le dije y me puse de pie— Tengo que ir a recoger a Claire a la escuela —Agregué.

—Solo toma en cuenta lo que hablamos, debes decírselo de una vez —Me aseguró.

—Lo pensaré.

—Tienes un largo camino para hacerlo.

No le hice mas caso, empecé a correr, no me convertí en hombre lobo; con mi forma humana también guardaba una gran velocidad. Dejé a Jake y el claro muy atrás en poco tiempo; quería llegar pronto con Claire, necesitaba verla, tal vez, sólo tal vez, seguiría el consejo de Jake y empezaría a ponerla sobre aviso, tal vez podría contarle sobre los licántropos, sobre lo que yo era, ya tenía la edad adecuada para entenderlo; aun no sabía por qué esa parte de mi vida, que era del conocimiento de todos, había quedado guardada ante ella. Tal vez porque hablar de una cosa llevaría a hablar de otra y era algo que prefería evitar, pero el tiempo se acercaba y no debería de aplazarlo aun más. No cuando mi corazón empezaba a reclamar lo que era suyo y mi cuerpo no dejaba de hacerme ver que la necesitaba aun más de lo que alguna vez pensé.

Llegué al coche en tiempo record y arranqué de inmediato.

Entré lentamente al estacionamiento de la escuela; la mayoría de los autos ya no estaban y solo pocos alumnos continuaban en el patio, Claire debía estar por ahí.

Conduje hasta la entrada principal y me estacioné entre un carro pequeño negro y una motocicleta. Me bajé, no alcanzaba a ver dónde estaba Claire, aunque tal vez pudiera ser que siguiera dentro de la escuela por algún trabajo.

—Vaya, vaya, miren a la parejita de tortolitos –Escuché las burlas de unos muchachos que estaban a un lado del carro negro; no les presté atención.

Empecé a caminar por la acera, mi intención era entrar a la escuela, pero a poco mas de mitad del camino me encontré con Michael, un compañero de Matemáticas de Claire. Era bajo, aunque bueno, comparado con mi estatura la mayoría de los alumnos de la escuela eran muy bajos, cabello negro hasta los hombros, cara redonda, ojos profundos enmarcados con unos lentes, cuerpo un tanto atlético, un buen amigo de Claire a quien le pregunté de inmediato por ella, aunque su respuesta no me sentó para nada bien.

—Está con su novio en el carro negro de allá, ¿la vez? —Me quedé helado con sus palabras, ¿novio? ¿Cuál novio? ¡Rayos!

Volteé hacia donde apuntó con su dedo y me quedé aun mas congelado, fueron muchos grados los que descendió mi cuerpo y estaba seguro de que eso era peligroso. Claire estaba siendo abrazada por la cintura por un niñato idiota que la balanceaba al mismo tiempo de un lado a otro mientras platicaba con otros dos adolescentes estúpidos que se estaban ganando mi coraje en cuestión de segundos, mas porque Claire estaba riéndose de esa manera que ella tiene sensual, encantadora, cautivadora, que no sabe que tiene y que despliega mas veces de las que me gustaría.

—Aunque no sé por qué se hizo su novia. Es un idiota y…

Michael siguió diciendo otras cosas sobre él, pero yo ya no le presté atención; apreté mis puños y empecé a caminar con paso firme. Traté de respirar profundamente, no debía exaltarme, no sería bueno para nadie.

Traté de ir despacio, antes de llegar debía haber podido calmarme. Los dos adolecentes se despidieron con la mano y empezaron a alejarse; bien por ellos, no sentirán mi furia, en cuanto al otro chiquillo…

Empecé a ir mas despacio. Claire quedó frente a frente con el chiquillo, alias "su novio" –¡Puaj!, incluso me da asco pensarlo– estando mas cerca logré verlo un poco mejor, es mas alto que Claire, pero jamás mas que yo, cabello café como el mío, cuerpo musculoso aunque no tanto. Un adolescente cualquier que podría ser fácilmente novio de Claire y que no tendría un problema peludo como el mío.

Me detuve por completo y agaché la mirada; él sería un novio sin ningún tipo de problemas, un novio como yo no sería. Agité la cabeza varias veces, fuera como fuera aun era mi responsabilidad llevarla a casa, y eso él, aun, no me lo quitaría. Caminé de nuevo sin prisa, aunque si con la sangre recobrando su calor, aunque en algunos momentos con un calor de mas.

Y entonces pasó.

El idiota, estúpido, pseudo-persona, hombre muerto, hijo de toda su…, apodado cariñosamente imbécil, estaba besando a Claire. Mis manos se empuñaron y apreté los labios, mi sangre empezó a hervir, literalmente, empezó a hervir. En mi presencia no lo haría. Oh no, él era hombre muerto.

El bastardo estaba apretando más a Claire contra si mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y yo sentí unas ganas inmensas de aullar, el estúpido empezó a profundizar el beso, oh, claro que lo vi hacerlo. Estuve tentado a correr y arrancarle esa boquita de su cara. De un momento a otro vi su mano bajar por el cuerpo de Claire hasta posarse en su trasero.

Era definitivo: ¡Estaba muerto!

Apresuré el paso pensando en todas y cada una de las cosas que le podían provocar dolor a un hombre y en definitiva las cuatro que encabezaban la lista me agradaban y mucho porque contenían la incapacidad indefinida para él.

Seguí con mi mirada sobre ellos y vi a Claire empezar a forcejear con él, lo empujó en más de una ocasión y cuando el idiota captó el mensaje y la soltó, recibió una cachetada en la mejilla derecha, justo en el lugar donde no tenía pensado hacerle daño.

Empezaron a hablar, pelear, y entonces el idiota hizo el último error de su vida, atrapó una de las manos de Claire y abriendo la puerta trasera del coche trató de obligarla a entrar. Yo estaba a escasos metros, alcancé a escuchar su discusión.

—¡Entra, Claire! —Gritó el idiota jalándola aun mas fuerte— ¡Te digo que entres!

—¡Y yo te digo que no lo voy a hacer! —Exclamó decidida haciéndose de fuerzas para soportar el ataque.

—¡Soy tu novio, tengo todo el derecho de…!

—¡Claro que no tienes ningún derecho sobre mi! —Lo desafió con la mirada y trató de tranquilizarse— Si eso piensas, entonces, ¿sabes qué? —Se acercó a su cara, yo la observé detenidamente— ¡Ya no quiero nada contigo! —Exclamó perdiendo el control.

—¡¿Estás terminando conmigo?!

—¡SI! —Gritó decidida viendo a los ojos del muchacho quien se quedó sin habla y con una mirada de confusión en el rostro. Sonreí, mi Claire le estaba dando en el orgullo— Ahora, ¡Suéltame!

Esa era mi entrada.

—¡No me vas a terminar tan fácilmente niñita, tú…!

Un puñetazo llegó directamente a su cara proporcionada por mi puño que llevaba metros deseando estamparse en su cara.

—¡¿Qué rayos te sucede, imbécil?! —Gritó mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro pero sin caerse— ¡¿Qué rayos…?!

No pudo hablar de nuevo, estampé de nuevo mi puño contra él, estaba vez en el estómago. Yo estaba furioso y él recibiría mi ira, nadie trataba a Claire como él la trató.

—¡¿Quién rayos eres?! —Preguntó mientras se agarraba la mandíbula y trataba de bajar el dolor. Él aun no sabía lo que era el dolor.

—¡Quil, basta! —Escuché la suave voz de Claire en un grito que me hizo detenerme antes de lanzar otro golpe.

Me volteé hacia ella y me acerqué dos pasos.

—Claire… —Un puño sobre mi quijada no me dejó hablar. ¿Así que el imbécil tenía fuerza? Me volteó la cara, pero no hizo más; no podría hacerme daño alguno, yo lo sabía, él no— Tengo que enseñarle a este imbécil cómo se debe tratar a una señorita como tú —Dije mientras regresaba la mirada al frente lentamente.

—¿Eres Quil? ¿El pervertido que siempre está tras Claire? —Preguntó el idiota, apreté mis puños y mi cuerpo se tensó. Cerré mis ojos y moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro, varios huesos tronaron mientras mis dientes chocaban unos contra otros, si me enfurecía de mas el chiquillo terminaría muy mal.

—Claire sube al auto —Dije fuerte y claro, no permitiría que ella viera mas de esa pelea.

—Pero Quil…

—¡Claire, te dije que subieras al auto! —Repetí aun mas fuerte, volteé mi cara hacia ella mientras mis facciones se endurecían y mis ojos pedían sangre. Seguramente ella también vio el odio en mi mirada porque de inmediato corrió hacia el auto.

Yo regresé mi atención al idiota frente a mi y caminé los pocos pasos que nos separaban; el imbécil estaba temblando mientras caminaba hacia atrás, su postura quería aparentar fortalece mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos. Yo quería asesinarlo por el simple hecho de haber puesto sus manos sobre Claire, el gritarle y forcejear con ella solo habían ayudado a que yo explotara.

En uno de sus pasos hacia atrás tropezó con algo y terminó quedando tendido en el suelo como lo que era, una basura.

Caminé hasta quedar a un lado de él y me puse en cunclillas. Lo quería matar, cierto, pero nunca me gustaron las peleas ni golpear a nadie, mucho menos sabiendo que yo realmente podía lastimarlo.

—Tú, idiota —Susurré casi en su cara—, escúchame muy bien —Advertí y respiré profundamente—. No me gusta pelear y nunca me ha gustado golpear a alguien, pero si vuelves a poner una mano encima sobre Claire no querrás que yo me entere —Amenacé fijando mi mirada en la suya y con la cara mas seria que alguna vez pude tener— Pero si lo haces, ten por seguro que me enterare.

—No me importa lo que digas; ella es mi novia —Se atrevió a declarar mientras alzaba su cara a la par de la mía.

—No desde hace cinco minutos cuando Claire te mandó al demonio —Contradije— Ahora…

—¡Me importa un carajo lo que digas, no me puedes hacer nada, no tienes las agallas!

—Creo que aun no lo entiendes del todo —Alcé un dedo poniéndolo frente a su cara, fruncí el entrecejo y apreté los labios— Lo repetiré de nuevo y mas específicamente; esta vez pon atención. Vuelves a acercarte a ella de la forma en que lo hiciste hoy y olvidaré que odio pelear, me olvidaré que eres un adolescente y te buscaré por todas partes hasta encontrarte y te romperé todos y cada uno de los huesos de tu cuerpo y después… —Me detuve y sonreí mostrando todos mis dientes—, probablemente no querrás saber lo que puede pasar después.

Me puse de pie y me di la vuelta. Aun seguía enojado, pero no desataría mi furia con él, no sería una pelea justa. Además de que mi coraje no era por él, era por lo que él estaba representando para Claire, lo que yo quería representar para ella y que difícilmente podía ser.

Caminé de vuelta a mi carro, abrí mi puerta y entré; Claire estaba sentada a mi lado con la cabella agachada y contrayendo la mochila en su pecho, varias lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y algunos sollozos se escucharon contenidos en su garganta.

No dije ni una sola palabra y ella tampoco. Encendí el motor y reversé de una manera tan brusca que logré que el carro se coleara y dejara marcas en el pavimento cuando di la marcha al frente. Estaba tratando de que la velocidad me calmara.

Manejé sin decir nada, solo la veía de tanto en tanto para ver cómo empezaba a recuperarse del susto. Quería abrazarla y reconfortarla, aunque probablemente yo fui quien la asustó mas, pero ella había sido quien se metió con ese sujeto a quien yo ni siquiera conocía. ¡AH! Mi mente quería explotar, estaba llena de preguntas, dudas y emociones.

Claire sollozó de nuevo y mas fuerte mientras se tapaba la cara con las dos manos para impedir el llanto. Decidí que tenía que hacer algo de inmediato.

Me salí del camino y detuve el auto, tenía que hablar con ella.

El motor dejó de hacer el ruido de la marcha y quité mis manos del volante, me giré hacia Claire para disculparme por lo que había pasado, pero antes de poner decir alguna palabra sentí sus pequeños brazos rodear mi cintura y descansó su cabeza en mi pecho. Empezó a sollozar y yo no supe hacer otra cosa mas que acariciar su cabeza una y otra vez. Traté de tranquilizarla tan bien como pude.

—Me asusté —Susurró sobre mi pecho y me abrazó más fuerte—, me asusté mucho.

—No te preocupes, ya todo está bien; él no se volverá a acercar a ti de nuevo —Prometí y ante mis palabras ella se separó de mí y sus sollozos se acallaron mientras me veía con una mirada confundida en el rostro.

—No estoy asustada por lo que me pasó —Declaró mientras sacaba una de sus manos de mi cuerpo y se fregaba la nariz—, me asustó que pelearas con Vincent.

Así que el idiota tenía nombre…

Bufé y rodé los ojos, ese tipo no podría haberme hecho nada.

—No golpea tan fuerte —Le dije—. Además, soy un tipo duro.

—Lo sé —Contestó ella de inmediato y con tal seguridad que me quedé con la mirada fija sobre ella—. Pero eso no quita que me preocupara por ti —Agregó y volvió a abrazarme.

—Olvídalo, ya pasó, no volverá a acercarse a ti —Aseguré y la abracé, en verdad esperaba que él ni otro chico se acercara a ella.

—Parecía un buen muchacho —Dijo suavemente, más para decírselo a sí misma.

—Michael no pensaba lo mismo —Solté y Claire se separó de nuevo, obviamente quería saber a qué me refería, le contesté antes de que hiciera la pregunta—. Me lo encontré cuando te buscaba; dijo que ese chico era un idiota.

Claire se separó por completo de mi y volvió a su asiento, limpió sus lágrimas y empezó a morderse las uñas. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Claire no me habló de Vincent? Siempre me contaba todo, lo que sea, no importaba lo que fuera, era su confidente, su amigo, ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Qué más no me había contado?

—¿Me dirás quién es Vincent? —Pregunté volteando mi cuerpo para verla directamente, pero ella evadía mi mirada—. ¿Quién es? —Repetí.

Claire siguió con la masacre a sus uñas hasta que decidió parar y suspirando se dispuso a hablar; y es que sabía que yo no me quedaría tan tranquilo si no recibía una explicación.

—Vincent es un chico de mi clase de Educación Física, vive fuera de la Push y parecía… agradable —Se cohibió ante la incoherencia que ahora parecía eso dado que de agradable no tuvo nada—. Tiene dos hermanos pequeños y…

—No me importa su vida —Interrumpí, no me interesaba saber quién era él, quería saber qué significaba él para ella— Lo que quiero saber es, ¿en qué momento se convirtió en tú… tú… —No me era para nada fácil decir esa palabra, hice una mueca de repulsión antes de poder soltarla— tú novio? —Me quedé con la mirada fija sobre ella.

Claire se quedó en silencio y con la vista perdida en la ventanilla, no quería hablar; dio inicio la masacre de sus uñas. La conocía desde que tenía dos años, había pocas cosas que me ocultaba, pocas cosas que yo no era capaz de ver; como en ese momento, podía ver que estaba nerviosa y que se estaba convirtiendo difícil para ella hablar de lo que no quería; pero si la conociera tan bien, si aun la conociera como antes, como siempre, no debería de preguntar, debería de haberme percatado de lo que pasaba desde antes.

—Empecé a hablar con él hace apenas unas semanas —Al fin empezó a hablar y yo le puse completa atención—; es el capitán del equipo de lucha de la escuela y yo estoy en el equipo de voleibol; lo veía a diario en los entrenamientos. Me empezó a hablar muy seguido en la escuela, entre clases, cargaba mis libros, me acompañaba a almorzar; me sentía bien —Se detuvo y sonrió, no me gustó como sonrió– Hoy me pidió que fuera su novia —Sus manos empezaron moverse una contra otra, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa— Le dije que si, luego sucedió lo del estacionamiento y acabó todo —Se cubrió la cara con las manos—. Fue el noviazgo mas corto de la historia.

—Entonces no lo querías —Pensé en voz alta; normalmente me pasaba, un defecto de tener a personas que entran a tu mente y saben todo de ti aunque no lo quieras, y es tan incomodo que mejor empiezas a decirlo todo sin que importe demasiado.

—No lo sé —Soltó tímidamente y empezó a negar con la cabeza una y otra vez.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué aceptaste ser su novia?

—Porque… porque… —Se talló la cara varias veces y bajó sus manos entrelazadas a su regazo; había algo que no quería decirme, por alguna razón había algo que seguía ocultándome.

—¿Por qué? —Insistí.

—Porque necesitaba comprobar algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

Se quedó en silencio con la mirada perdida y alejada del mundo, alejada de ese momento; apoyó su cabeza en la ventanilla y vi como una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

—Necesitaba comprobar que lo que me pasaba contigo era normal, que era debido a mi edad —Susurró, yo no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada.

¿Conmigo? ¿Qué le pasaba conmigo?

—Aun no entiendo —Admití— ¿Qué te pasa conmigo?

Volteó la cara y me vio directamente, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y varias lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

—¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta? —Me preguntó con su dulce voz llena de sufrimiento.

—¿De qué?

Se limpió varias lágrimas y se acercó, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y habló.

—Cada vez que te toco siento un cosquilleo en mis manos —Acarició mis mejillas y me vio con tanta dulzura que me puso nervioso; pasé saliva y esperé que continuara—, cada vez que estás cerca de mi siento que mi corazón se va a salir de mi pecho; igual que en este momento —Pasó una mano por mi cabello desordenándolo—, cada vez que estás cerca mi cuerpo tiembla por completo —Acarició mi brazo suavemente, toda mi piel se erizó—, cada vez que me abrazas y me proteges sé que todo estará bien, que nada puede pasar, porque estás conmigo y eso es lo único importante –Me abrazó y hundió su cara en mi pecho. Desde pequeña, cuando estaba nerviosa o asustada le gustaba escuchar los latidos de mi corazón, no sé por qué pero le tranquilizaba—. Todo eso no parecía normal, pero tenía que serlo, debía de poderlo sentir con cualquier otro chico, tenía que deberse a mi edad.

La abracé, mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte. Ella había descrito lo que yo sentía cuando estaba a su lado, cuando la abrazaba y la sentía cerca, cuando escuchaba su voz y veía su sonrisa, cuando sus ojos brillaban y ella reía.

—¿Qué descubriste con tú experimento? —Pregunté más nervioso de lo que había estado en mi vida; la tenía a tan solo unos centímetros y me estaba confesando lo que sentía.

No contestó en seguida, se quedó escuchando mi corazón un poco más y sintiendo el calor de mi cuerpo, trataba de tranquilizarse, lo sabía. Algunas cosas no cambiaban aunque ya hubieran pasado varios años.

—Descubrí que con Vinvent no sentía nada que se le pareciera —Admitió mientras se separaba de mi un poco y surcaba su mirada entre mis ojos—; pero lo más importante que descubrí fue que cuando cerré los ojos y Vincent me besó… —Se interrumpió y agachó la mirada. Regresó a su asiento y sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras volteaba la mirada hacia la ventanilla para que o no pudiera verla.

—Cuando él te besó, ¿Qué? —Yo no quería recordar esa escena, pero quería saber cómo terminaba esa frase.

—N-no te lo pue-edo decir.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque se supone que no lo debo de sentir —Susurró muy bajo, casi para que yo no lo escuchara, pero tenía el mejor oído—. Se supone que una persona no se enamora de aquel que fue su hermano —Su voz se quebró mientras repetía cada frase que se decía a ella misma siempre. Pude suponerlo porque era como aquellas que yo me repetía cada día—, no se enamora de su mejor amigo y confidente —Apretó los ojos y cerró sus manos en puño, estaba siendo difícil decir todo eso en voz alta, pero Claire era valiente y decidida, una vez que empezaba iba a terminar—; no se enamora de la persona que ha estado a su lado durante toda la vida y que la conoce por completo; una persona normal no se enamora de su hermano. No, no lo hace —Negó varias veces con la cabeza, diciéndoselo a sí misma también.

Yo estaba en una espacie de letargo por varios minutos. Ella me estaba confesando que estaba enamorada de alguien, que estaba enamorada de mí. Ella era mas valiente que yo, no podía creer estar escuchando eso. Apoyé mi cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y me quedé viendo al techo, puse una mano en mi frente y sonreí. Llevaba soñando durante varios meses el momento en que escucharía eso de sus labios, pero todo se quedaba en eso, un sueño.

Siempre me dije a mi mismo que las posibilidades de que Claire se fijara en mi eran mínimas, yo no representé jamás un hombre en su vida, era mas como parte de la familia. Un tío muy consentido o un primo muy divertido, incluso un hermano mayor protector. Siempre pensé que el haberla conocido desde tan pequeña me había puesto en ese problema de convertirme en familia y ella jamás podría verme como un hombre. A pesar de saber y ver eso cada día de mi vida junto a ella no lo cambiaría.

—Quil, ¿Por qué siempre has estado conmigo? —Me preguntó de pronto girando su mirada hacia mí, levanté mi cabeza, no me esperaba que me preguntara eso porque esa era la pregunta que podría obligarme a decir todo lo que desde siempre debió saber.

—¿Eh? —Traté de ganar tiempo, traté de pensar cómo decirlo.

—¿Por qué siempre has estado conmigo? —Recargó su cabeza en el asiento y se quedó con la vista al techo—. Desde que tengo memoria has estado junto a mí, en cada cumpleaños, en cada fiesta familiar, en cada festival escolar, en cada salida familiar, en cada campamento, siempre has estado ahí, cada vez que lloraba o reía te tenía a un lado; en cada recuerdo que tengo estás tú —Se detuvo y suspiró—. Aun no entiendo por qué cada vez que te llamaba de improviso y te decía que estaba aburrida y quería salir o que quería verte, no importaba que estuvieras con tus amigos o con tu familia, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya estabas en la puerta de la casa tocando el timbre para recogerme, ¿Por qué dejabas todo por mi? —Preguntó y la perfecta respuesta que yo podría darle sería que porque ella era todo para mí; pero no podía decírselo—. También aun me pregunto por qué cumplías todos mis caprichos solo porque sí. Recuerdo perfectamente que cuando quería una caja de nieve de galleta Oreo manejabas por toda la autopista 96 hacia la salida a Port Angels hasta esa vieja estación de gasolina que es el lugar más cercano donde la venden. No sé por qué lo hacías y aun sigues haciendo. No tenías la responsabilidad de hacerlo, además de que tú deberías de estar más interesado en carros, chicas, estudio, trabajo, diversión, no en una pequeña niña caprichosa que quería el mundo en las manos —Sus ojos se entristecías ante cada palabra— Por favor, dímelo por qué —Rogó humedeciendo sus labios y mirándome fijamente.

—Es complicado de explicar —Me excusé de inmediato quitando mi vista de la de ella, no podía aguantarlo.

—¡Ya no tengo ocho años! —Gritó. Cuando ella tenía ocho años y me preguntaba muchas cosas que no podía contestarle siempre le decía la misma frase. "Cuando seas mayor te lo diré".

—Sé perfectamente que ya no tienes ocho años, Claire, lo sé —Claro que lo sabía, era difícil no notarlo. Respiré profundamente.

—Necesito saber —Suplicó y yo tragué saliva; deseaba decirle, debía decírselo, pero siempre era difícil comenzar— ¿Aun no lo entiendes, verdad? —Preguntó con su mirada buscando la mía, volteé hacia ella y me quedé viéndola fijamente y tratando de reprimir mi sufrimiento.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Te quiero —Soltó mientras sonreía y me veía fijamente.

—Yo también te quiero, Claire —Le respondí de inmediato también con una sonrisa.

—No, no —Negó varias veces y se acercó a mí un poco—. Creo que no lo dije con las palabras exactas. Te amo —Declaró, me quedé sin aire, sin algo coherente que decir y probablemente sin habla.

Ella había dicho… ¿ella en verdad lo había dicho? Me quedé estático por mucho tiempo, que no vi cuando Claire volvió a su asiento con la vista al frente. Una cosa es que lo hubiera dicho al aire, pero me lo dijo directo y sin titubear.

—Te amo como no debería de hacerlo. —Se abrazó a si misma y levantó su vista al techo— No debería de desear tenerte de otra manera, no debería de desear que me estreches contra ti y me abrasaras hasta tenerme lo mas cerca posible, no debería de desear que me besaras, no debería de desear que tu mirada solo esté sobre mi. No, no debería de desear lo que no puede ser mío —Empezó a sollozar y tapó su cara con sus manos— No debería de desearlo, no debería siquiera soñarlo.

Estaba estático en el asiento, quería gritarle que la amaba, estrecharla contra mi cuerpo y besarla, besarla cuanto me fuera posible; pero no debía hacerlo, no hasta que ella pudiera amarme aceptando lo que soy.

—¿No te importa que yo tenga quince años mas que tú? —Debía de preguntar, era algo que no podía dejar pasar.

—Quil —Me llamó mientras movía un poco su mano y permitía que uno de sus ojos me viera—, tú nunca has aparentado la edad que tienes.

Eso para mi significaba que no y una sonrisa volvió a escapar de mis labios.

—¿Estás enamorada de mi? —Pregunté aun sin creerlo posible.

Claire con su cara escondida entre sus manos asintió muy lentamente.

Yo estaba… ¿Feliz? ¿Emocionado? ¿Conmocionado? ¿Enamorado? Yo estaba todo eso y aun más si era posible. Me sentí encerrado, quería gritar y moverme de un lado a otro, mi cabeza quería estallar y por todos los dioses que quería besarla. Pero por otro lado, dejé de sonreír, Claire amaba a la persona que estaba junto ella cada día, a la persona que conocía de toda la vida y que la conocía a ella desde siempre; pero, ¿amaría al lobo que estaba dentro de mí, a la criatura peligrosa en la que podía convertirme?

Respiré profundamente y me volteé hacia ella, la prueba de fuego se pondrían sobre la mesa.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**Tengo un capítulo mas que publicaré pronto.**

**Cuidense. **

**XOXO  
****rosa . chocolate**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** _**Obveamente yo no soy Meyer. Uds lo saben, yo lo sé. bien, el punto quedó aclarado. **

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 2

Llevábamos varios minutos en silencio, Claire se había abstraído en su mundo y evadía mi mirada, yo no aguantaba más el silencio y sabía a la perfección que yo era quien debía de empezar, debía de contarle las leyendas de nuestra tribu y hacerle entender que de leyendas y mitos solo tenían el nombre.

– Claire –Le hablé y tomé una de sus manos entre las mías–, ya eres toda una adulta –Le dije y giró su mirada hacia mi, sabía exactamente lo que ese significaba. Cuando era pequeña le dije que cuando fuera mayor le contaría todo; al parecer ella aun lo recordaba–. ¿Has escuchado las leyendas de la tribu?

– ¿Cuál de todas?

Sonreí de medio lado, nuestra tribu tenía tantas leyendas que a veces me sorprendía de la imaginación de mis ancestros. Aunque, claro, probablemente ninguna fuera una leyenda; después de todo la nuestra resultó real, ¿cierto?

–Ya sabes, las que inmiscuyen lobos –Especifiqué soltándolo como si no fuera nada.

Claire se quedó con la mirada perdida haciendo memoria, pero sabía que no requeriría demasiado, esas leyendas eran las que los padres les cuentan a sus hijos como historias de terror.

–Si –Me respondió–, si las he escuchado. ¿A qué viene todo eso? –Preguntó irritada y frunciendo el entrecejo. Por su cara estaba seguro de que pensaba que estaba cambiando radicalmente el tema solo para evitar lo que me había dicho. Cuan equivocada estaba.

–Ahora lo sabrás –Respiré profundamente y solté su mano– ¿Qué es lo que sabes de esas leyendas?

Me observó de nuevo confundida, aun así me contestó.

–Sam dijo algo…

–¿Sam? –Interrumpí, ¿Sam le había dicho algo? ¿Por qué?

–Sí.

–¿Qué exactamente te dijo? –Le pregunté de inmediato, ahora el confundido era yo. Se supone que no podemos hablar de lo que somos solo porque si y a quien sea, no podemos decirlos a alguien que no esté directamente relacionado… Bueno, literalmente ella si lo está, pero me correspondía a mi y solo a mi decírselo.

Claire se cohibió y supe de inmediato que sentía que había hablado de mas.

–Claire… –Apresuré.

Suspiró ruidosamente como si sintiera que había perdido la batalla y tuviera que hablar si o si.

–Sam contó algo sobre… –Se detuvo y echó una mirada a los lados como si no quisiera o no debiera terminar la frase– licántropos. –Susurró muy bajo mientras agachaba la cabeza como diciendo algo que no se debería mencionar, ni pensar siquiera.

– ¿Qué te dijo sobre ellos?

– Se supone que no debo de decir nada –Murmuró entrelazando sus manos–; se supone que no debería de saber nada –Agregó.

– ¿Por qué?

– Lo escuché por error –Admitió–, Sam le estaba relatando la leyenda a Emily –Me contó con la cara escondida de mi–. Recuerdo que habló de la primera gran batalla contra otra tribu, la cual perdimos. Habló del primer espíritu guerrero, que fue jefe de la tribu, y que consiguió un viaje espiritual o algo por el estilo –Se detuvo, seguramente tratando de recordar–. Habló de que lograron ganar gracias a la magia que poseía. Luego habló de otra batalla y de un guerrero que usurpó el puesto del jefe; esa parte de la historia no la recuerdo muy bien –Me aseguró en un susurro antes de continuar–. Dijo que el verdadero jefe logró encontrar un lobo que le dio su consentimiento para entrar en su cuerpo –Se quedó callada y con la vista al frente.

Aparentemente sí había escuchado bastante bien y lo recordaba, quién sabe hacía cuanto que sabía eso. No creía ninguna palabra de esa historia, lo observé en su mirada, tenía la misma mirada de quien lee un libro de ficción y sabe que cada palabra fue escrita con el simple propósito de divertir y entretener un rato a las personas. Ella creía eso mismo sobre las leyendas, y no la culpaba, normalmente se utilizaban solo como historias de Halloween que contenían enormes hombres lobos y aterradores vampiros. Si ellos supieran…

– Y desde entonces él y los guerreros se convirtieron a su antojo en hombres lobos. Y las siguientes generaciones tuvieron ese… –Titubeó sin saber cómo llamarlo– don –Se decidió a utilizar. Don, podía ser una forma de verlo.

– No es a su antojo –Intervine–, sólo deberían aparecer cuando fuera necesario –Aseguré, recordando por qué apareció hace mas de sesenta años y por qué habíamos aparecido hacía mas de quince años y esta vez de nuevo en casi todas las familias.

_Vampiros. _

Una amenaza que al final terminó siendo una amistad. Me sorprendía como incluso ahora parecíamos amigos, familia. Bueno eso era mas en el caso de la manada que formábamos con Jack, ¿Cómo no serlo? Nessie era su familia, su imprimación y con ella llegaban todos los Cullen, que ciertamente eran muy buenos inmortales.

No debería de pensar en eso ahora, estaba arreglando un asunto de suma importancia.

– Creo que eso fue todo lo que escuché –Murmuró Claire para hacerme reaccionar–; después Sam se dio cuenta de que estaba escuchando y me hizo prometer que no diría nada jamás, y también mencionó que yo no debería de andar escuchando pláticas de mayores –Resopló y se cruzó de brazos–. "Una buena niña no escucha tras las puertas, Claire" –Hizo una perfecta imitación de la gruesa voz de Sam y yo no evité sonreír un poco– Como si esas fueran pláticas de adultos, no eran mas que historias de miedo para los niños, no sé cómo es capaz de tratarla con tanta importancia, tan solo…

– ¿No crees que puedan ser verdad? –Interrumpí.

– Yo… –Vaciló y después se quedó callada retorciendo sus manos impulsivamente– lo creí por mucho tiempo; era la única manera posible de explicar muchas cosas…

– ¿Explicar qué? –Pregunté confundido interrumpiéndola.

– No me hagas caso –Me pidió y volteó su cara a la ventana.

Suavemente me acerqué a ella y tomé su barbilla entre mi mano, la hice girar y me quedé viéndola mientras sonreía.

– Quiero saber –Supliqué, las mejillas de Claire se sonrojaron y agachó su mirada mientras removía sus manos insistentemente. Estaba inquieta y nerviosa, muy nerviosa– ¿Qué querías explicar?

Siguió rehusando mi mirada y apretó sus labios como si estuvieran cerrados para siempre, como si no quisiera hablar… Eso era lo que pasaba, le avergonzaba.

– No me reiré –Prometí y Claire se quedó pensando un minuto antes de suspirar y verme. Yo la solté y esperé.

– Era la única manera de explicar quién eras; quiénes eran todos. Explicar su fortaleza, su apariencia, sus constantes desapariciones, su… su… –Se detuvo y respiró– Explicar todo lo que no podía tener una respuesta lógica –Sonreí de medio lado, Claire era inteligente, siempre lo supe– pero después…

Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, no esperaba que agregara algo más.

– ¿Después qué? –Insistí.

– Después pareció una tontería. –Aseguró viéndome fijamente– El que tú, Jake, Seth y todos ustedes parezcan no envejecer seguramente se debería a su buena salud, al ejercicio o yo que sé, cosas como esas. El que Nessie creciera tan rápido tal vez era porque tiene mucha hormona del crecimiento y el que los Cullen no envejezcan se debe también a lo mismo que ustedes, ¡tal vez es el ambiente, el agua! –Exclamó tratando de dar una respuesta racional a donde todo era irracional.

Me reí, claramente me reí. Ella por otra parte entristeció y sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

– El que mis ideas sean estúpidas no te da derecho a reírte. ¡Prometiste no reírte!

– Si, lo siento –Pedí y ahogué mi risa. Me quedé viendo su cara, estaba seria y perdida– Tus teorías son _interesantes_ –Dije poniendo énfasis en la última palabra, mas que interesantes eran extrañas, ¿por qué no creer en las leyendas?

– Eran. –Especificó.

– ¿Eran?

– Si, eran mis teorías antes de ver lo absurdas que se escuchaban.

– Y cuando lo notaste, ¿Qué nuevas teorías creaste?

– Ninguna.

– ¿Ninguna? –Enarqué una ceja, todo esto cada vez se podía mas extraño.

– Después me decidí por lo más sensato que podía hacer.

– ¿Qué cosa?

Las lágrimas que querían salir de los ojos de Claire ya habían desaparecido y me sonreía con esa linda sonrisa de oreja a oreja que siempre me tranquilizó y que últimamente me desquiciaba.

– Decidí que no era importante la verdad de lo que les pasara, al fin y al cabo, y por sobre todo, son mi familia, ¿no?

Sonreí de medio lado. Típico de Claire, restarle importancia a las cosas que la requieren y tomarlas a la ligera. Me quedé pensando en el pasado, una de las características que siempre me encantó de ella, desde que apenas era una niña, fue su capacidad de olvidar las cosas y dar la vuelta a la página, olvidar sus enojos, sus peleas y empezar el día como lo que era, un nuevo día, sin recordar el anterior; siempre viviéndolo por completo porque realmente sabía que todos los días son diferentes. Siempre dejando las dudas y temores de lado porque: _"nunca se llega a nada bueno con ellos"_ me repetía una y otra vez.

– Quil… –Me llamó suavemente con una tristeza muy marcada en su voz.

Volteé de inmediato, por su mirada supe que sufría, y unas lágrimas sueltas en sus mejillas lo confirmaron.

– ¿Qué tienes? –Alcé mi mano con toda intención de presionar su mejilla, me detuve.

– ¿En serio te importó tan poco que te dijera que te amaba que cambiaste esa conversación por esta? –Preguntó de corrido y pronto.

– Antes de contestar a todo lo que me has confesado como se debería y como me gustaría –Sonreí; deseaba contestarle con un enorme beso en los labios, atrapándola entre mis brazos y decirle tantos "Te amo" como el aliento así me lo permitiera– necesito hacer algunas cosas, necesito…

– ¡Pero yo no necesito otra cosa mas a parte de que me respondas! –Gritó con varias lágrimas en sus mejillas y apretando la mandíbula reprimiendo sus sollozos– Sólo necesito que seas el hombre que sé que eres y que me digas esas explicaciones de por qué yo no debería amarte y de por qué tú no puedes amarme.

Negué varias veces con la cabeza y sonreí, si supiera que eso sería lo último que haría; lo que quería hacer era todo lo contrario.

Me acerqué a ella mientras cubría su cara y la abracé. Me cambié a su asiento y me senté junto a ella y la abracé, la rodeé entre mis brazos y hundió su cara en mi pecho, mi nariz rozó su cabello y un aroma floral inundó mi respiración. Escuché sus sollozos y empecé a acariciar una y otra vez su espalda tratando de que se tranquilizara.

En un segundo sus pequeñas manos estaban reclamando que me separara, me golpeaban el pecho; aunque claro estaba, no me hacían ningún daño, ni siquiera las sentía, solo veía los movimientos de Claire.

– No quiero tú lástima –Me dijo cuando la solté.

– No es lástima –Aseguré atrapando su cara entre mis manos– No es lástima –Volví a susurrar muy lentamente y cerca de su cara mientras acariciaba sus mejillas y me perdía en sus ojos, como muchas veces lo hacía.

– Entonces, ¿Qué es?

Sonreí sin contestarle la pregunta, aun no podía.

– ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que esas leyendas de miedo son reales?

– Diría que estás loco –Soltó sin tapujos apartando su vista de la mía–, y agregaría que hay unos muy buenos psicólogos que te pueden ayudar, solo que probablemente te desfalquen con sus citas de una hora tres veces a la semana solo para terminar diciéndote que todos los problemas que tienes son resultado de un trauma con tu madre.

Sonreí tenuemente ante su contestación, ella siempre me sorprendía, siempre.

– ¿Y si te repitiera que verdaderamente estás historias son reales, que los licántropos existen? –Pregunté de nuevo y ella regresó su mirada a la mía. Buscó en mi cualquier signo de mentira, de juego, de lo que sea, cosa que no encontró, yo solo estaba mostrando sinceridad.

– ¿Hablas en serio?

– Muy en serio –Respondí con mi cara a pocos centímetros de la de ella, junté mi frente con la suya y nuestras narices chocaron, sentí su respiración en mis labios y cerré los ojos– Muy en serio –Repetí.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que tú…?

– Sí –Contesté antes de que terminara la pregunta.

– No bromees –Me pidió y abrí mis ojos, la observé y no quité la mirada en ningún momento, ni vacilé, estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo y ella tenía que verlo en mis ojos– No bromees –Rogó esta vez. Bajé la mirada y la comisura de mis labios subió un poco, increíble que no me creyera.

– No es una broma –Aseguré con un hilo de voz.

– ¿Por qué esperaste a decirlo hasta este momento? –¿Empezaba a creerme? No estaba totalmente seguro de ello.

– Porque dijiste que me amabas.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver eso en esto?

¿Qué que tenía que ver? Muy simple, yo la amo, con toda el alma, con todo mi ser, con cada parte de mi cuerpo, cada pensamiento es para ella, cada movimiento que hago es pensando en ella, cada cosa que hago es también pensando en ella, mi vida solo se rige por ella. La amo con locura, pasión y desenfreno; como alguna vez escuché a alguien decir. La amo por sobre todas las cosas y que ella me amará era lo mas maravilloso que me podía pasar, pero no podía esperar que ella amara al lobo en el que me convertía, no podía esperar que lo entendiera y aceptara, no era fácil, nada fácil sobrellevar una vida con un licántropo, tendemos a ser un tanto _especiales. _

¿Cómo resumirle todo eso a Claire?

– Claire… –Titubeé sin saber realmente qué decir.

Acaricié su mejilla con mi pulgar y me decidí, tenía que hacerlo de una vez y por todas. La vi directamente a los ojos y aun pude ver a la perfección el brillo de la niña que aun era y la pureza que conservaba, lo que una vez me provocó una tremenda ternura y en una segunda vez me enamoró. Sonreí y cerré mis ojos un minuto, aun no podía creer que lo que llevaba meses pensando cómo decirlo lo diría en ese preciso momento, pero tenía que hacerlo, mi corazón no iba a aguantar más el secreto.

– Te amo –Solté.

Claire se estremeció, se quedó con la cara congelada y sin reacción, sus ojos me observaban aun mas profundamente. Seguí acariciando su mejilla y con mi otra mano la abracé por la cintura y la estreché mas cerca; Claire seguía en un estado de shock con su mirada fija sobre mi y sus brazos apoyados en mi pecho. Mi mirada se quedó justo sobre la suya, sus enormes ojos negros me miraban expectantes y una pequeñísima sonrisa surcó sus labios.

– Te amo –Repetí muy lentamente y con mis labios casi sobre los suyos.

– No juegues con eso –Imploró.

– No lo estoy haciendo –Aseguré–. Jamás jugaría con algo así.

– Entonces, no trates de cumplir otra de mis peticiones solo porque yo lo pido –Trató de voltear la cara, no se lo permití.

– Claire –La llamé y de nuevo puse mis ojos sobre los suyos–, ¿Por qué crees que siempre trato de conseguir todo lo que quieres? ¿Por qué siempre estoy preocupado de que seas feliz? ¿Por qué siempre estoy junto a ti? ¿Por qué soy un completo celoso en lo que a ti respecta? –Me detuve a esperar que procesara todo eso, poco a poco su sonrisa empezó a crecer, enormemente. Sus labios se ensancharon por toda su cara y sus dientes ya no pudieron esconderse mas– Claire, te amo –Le repetí por tercera vez y esperaba que esta vez si me creyera, su sonrisa me decía que si. Sus brazos encontraron el camino para llegar atrás de mi cabeza y acarició el inicio de mi cabello, nunca lo había hecho, pero me encantaba.

– Yo… sólo… –Titubeó un segundo y después pudo tomar el control de sus palabras– Repítelo otra vez –Me pidió y yo lo haría complacido por completo.

– Te amo.

– De nuevo –Acercó su cara a la mía.

– Te amo.

– Otra vez –Su cara quedó a solo centímetros de la mía inclinada hacia un lado.

– Te amo.

– Yo también te amo –Me dijo y sin que lo esperara, pero si deseándolo, me besó.

Sus labios eran suaves sobre los míos, cerré los ojos y la abracé por la cintura con los dos brazos mientras sus manos seguían en mi cabello. Me moví lento y suave sobre sus labios, no con brusquedad ni impaciencia, quería sentir esa cálida sensación en mis labios, disfrutarla y dejarla guardada en la memoria, quería aprender cada uno de sus toques, de sus sabores, de sus movimientos. Quería dejar grabado en mi memoria el más mínimo detalle posible.

Hacía más de quince años que no besaba a nadie, pero podía volver a aprender.

Me moví sobre sus labios, besé una y otra vez sus labios pero eso ya no estaba siendo suficiente, atrapé su labio inferior entre mis labios una y otra vez, después su labio superior. Aun no podía creer que verdaderamente esto estuviera pasando, pero no podía ser un sueño, los sueños no solían ser tan reales; por mucho que quisiera no solían sentirse tan reales.

Mi corazón cada vez empezaba a palpitar más rápido pero no le prestaba atención, no me importaba, no iba a parar, era lo mas increíble que alguna vez hubiera probado, era aun mejor que el chocolate, mejor que la exquisita comida de mi mamá, mejor que el sabor de los pasteles de Emily, mejor que… mejor que… mejor que todo lo que alguna vez había probado.

Pero me recordé a mi mismo que Claire seguía amando solo al hombre que conocía, yo no iba a continuar hasta que ella conociera todo, hasta que ella también amara a esa otra parte de mi, si no me aceptaba por completo, si la asustaba, bueno, ella podría tomar la decisión de todo, yo no la obligaría a nada.

Le di un último beso y me separé dejando mi frente apoyada sobre la suya. Su respiración era agitada y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas mientras que sus ojos brillaban. Era hermosa, simplemente hermosa.

– Claire –La llamé muy lentamente–, te amo –Le repetí y ella sonrió mas, aunque creo que eso no era posible, aun así lo percibí de ese modo–, pero no puedo esperar que también ames al monstruo en el que me convirtió, al monstruo que puede llegar a hacerte daño –Lo dije y ella seguía sin creerme, lo veía en su mirada.

– Te amo, me amas –Repitió y tomó mi cara entre sus manos–; lo demás no importa –Declaró. Claro, para ella no importaba, porque no lo creía.

Tendría que demostrárselo.

– No me crees –Dije amargamente y me separé de ella regresando a mi asiento.

– ¡No, no te alejes! –Exclamó y extendió una mano hacia mi– ¡No me dejes!

Encaré una ceja ¿Dejarla? Era algo que no quería hacer, ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder.

– Claire –Tomé su mano y la besé suavemente–, solo me iré si tu me lo pides –Aseguré con mis labios sobre su mano.

Sería difícil para ella y también para mí, la verdad es que yo no deseaba transformarme con ella ahí, cerca, pero Claire tenía todo el derecho de verme transformado, tenía el derecho de poder elegir si quedarse o no.

– Sólo no te asustes demasiado, ¿de acuerdo? –Le pedí con mis ojos sobre los suyos y volví a besar su mano. Me separé y salí del coche; Claire no tuvo oportunidad de decir algo mas.

Rodeé el auto para poder entrar en el bosque y transformarme, antes de llegar a los primeros árboles escuché el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, en seguida supe que era Claire.

– ¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó– ¿Me estás dejando sola?

Eso nunca.

Regresé sobre mis pasos y llegué junto a ella. Claire me llegaba por debajo de la barbilla; me agaché para quedar a su altura y la besé muy dulcemente, solo fue un roce, pero un roce maravilloso. Trató de seguir el beso, no se lo permití y me separé.

– Ya te lo dije, nunca te dejaré sola –Aseguré de nuevo–; sólo necesito mostrarte lo que soy, sólo eso. –Besé su frente y di media vuelta, regresé al bosque.

Los árboles eran enormes y reconocibles, había corrido por esos lugares muchas veces, aunque bueno, la verdad era que no había un lugar en toda la Push, y más allá de sus fronteras, que no hubiera recorrido ya y que fuera parte de mi hogar.

Me adentré varios metros, cuando fueron suficientes empecé a desvestirme, no me apetecía romper mi ropa. Me quité toda la ropa y la dejé a un lado, no tardaría mucho.

Me concentré para iniciar la transformación. Sentí el calor en mi cuerpo incrementarse y bajar por toda mi columna vertebrar y distribuirse a todo mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos y extendí los brazos al frente, el calor seguía a través de mis extremidades que empezaron a cambiar, alargarse, mi cuerpo se hacía cada vez mas grande y mis patas reclamaban el piso. Terminé sobre el suelo y el calor inundó mi espalda ensanchándola por completo hasta quedar enorme, mi cabeza desapareció, mis orejas crecieron y mi hocico apareció en vez de mi boca, mis ojos se hicieron profundos y terminé con la transformación en un enorme lobo con un pelaje color chocolate. Mis orejas se hicieron mas sensibles antes cada sonido y mi nariz sentía cada olor a varios kilómetros a la redonda.

La transformación ya era tan simple como vivir.

_Ei Quil, ¿Dónde te habías metido?_ Preguntó Seth.

Genial, Seth estaba transformado, ¿Qué no tenía que estar en la escuela o en alguna parte?

_Quil, hace varios años que salí de la escuela. _Dijo enfadado.

_Aun sigues pareciendo un chico de escuela y no lo niegues._

_Tú también._

No me gustaba pensar mucho en eso.

_Como sea, ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Pregunté incómodo de que estuviera, no me apetecía tener a nadie en ese momento, que lo vieran en mis recuerdos, no en mis pensamientos, no ahora.

_¿Qué va a pasar?_

Por eso era por lo que odiaba no tener privacidad.

_No te gusta cuando va contra ti. _Seth afirmó y pensó en cuando nos burlábamos de Jake por sus pensamientos melosos.

_¿Qué haces aquí?_ Volví a preguntar.

_Voy a casa, pero quise que fuera rápido. _

_Ve caminando. _Le pedí, necesitaba estar solo.

_¿Qué va a pasar?_ Insistió.

_Voy a hablar con Claire._ Afirmé y empecé a pensar en la comida de mamá.

_¿Qué tratas de ocultar, Quil?_ _¿Cómo que vas a hablar con Claire? ¿Así?_

_Nada_. Pensé fríamente.

_¿Me puedo unir a su conversación?_ La voz de Jake entró.

_Si._ Pensó Seth.

_Como si hubiera elección._ Pensé yo.

_Creí que Leah era la amargada. _Dijo Jake.

_No te pases, Jake._ La voz de Leah nos tomó por sorpresa a los tres.

Y ahora ya había tres personas que debía de sacar de mi cabeza. Y lo estaba pensado deliberadamente.

_¿Por qué nos quieres sacar?_ Preguntó Jake.

_¿Por qué soy una amargada, Jake?_ Interfirió Leah, no iba a dejar pasar eso, ella no era así. _No, no lo soy. Jake, estoy esperando. _

_No aguantas nada._ Pensó Jake.

_Ja, mira quien habla._

Esos dos siguieron peleando pero no les presté atención; aunque es imposible no hacerlo.

_Idiota. _Pensó Leah muchas veces.

_Rata de alcantarilla._

_Besador de pisos._

_Amargada. _

_Besador de traseros vampíricos. _

_Uh… ese fue un golpe bajo_ Pensó Seth.

_¿Qué fue un golpe bajo?_ Preguntó Embry.

¿Qué todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para transformarse en ese preciso momento?

_¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta?_ Preguntó Jake, ¿había parado la pelea? ¿Quién ganó? No me di cuenta.

_Jake no quiso seguir, el último fue como una bofetada, y creo que le dolió. _Se burló Leah y las carcajadas de Seth y Embry no se hicieron esperar.

Aunque probablemente Jake les diera trabajo extra por hacer eso.

_Eso es una buena idea, Quil, gracias._ Pensó Jake.

_¡Quil! _Gritaron Seth y Embry.

_Si no se hubieran transformado, esto no estuviera pasando._ Dije, pero no me prestaron demasiada atención.

_¿Por qué no quieres que estemos aquí? _Preguntó Jake.

_Tengo cosas que hacer._

_¿Qué cosas? _Preguntó Embry.

Un silencio en mi cabeza.

_Se trata de Claire._ Pensó Seth y yo iba a golpearlo. _¿Por qué la agresividad? _

_¡Quiero estar sólo!_

¿Cuál era la afición de convertirse en ese preciso momento? ¿No tenían algo mejor que hacer?

_Yo quiero cazar un rato. _Pensó Embry.

_Yo voy a casa de Nessie. _Pensó Jake.

_Yo quiero estirarme un poco. _Pensó Leah.

_Yo voy a casa._ Pensó Seth.

_¡Yo solo quiero que me dejen solo!_

_¿Por qué? _Preguntaron todos.

¿Qué por qué? Pues porque iba a hablar con Claire, al fin le había contado todo y le iba a demostrar lo que era, y no quería a toda una bola de voces en mi cabeza en ese momento.

_¡Vaya, al fin me hiciste caso! _Pensó Jake._ Al fin alguien aquí sigue mis consejos. _

Todos nos sordeamos.

_¿Por qué me ignoran?_

_Normalmente tus consejos no terminan bien. _Pensó Seth.

Embry empezó a recordar un consejo que le dio Jake para reconciliarse con Kim. Al final la idea de un león de regalo no pareció la mejor.

_¿Qué? Es que en realidad no pensaba en una reconciliación con Kim, pensaba en Nessie, y pues, ella…_

_Si, si, no recuerdes mas detalles, por favor._ Pidió Leah.

Me estaba hartando de ellos. Necesitaba silencio. SILENCIO.

_¿Para qué? _Preguntó Seth.

_¡Para pensar!_

_¿Tú piensas? _Trató de irritarme Leah.

_¿Realmente quieres hacerlo? ¿Quieres que me enoje?_ Pensé y me preparé; si lo que querían era que los sacara a patadas de mi cabeza, lo haría.

_¿Qué planeas? _Preguntó Jake.

Como respuesta empecé a recordar los labios de Claire sobre los míos, todo era muy claro, habían pasado solo unos pocos minutos, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, mis brazos en su cintura, mis labios conociendo los suyos, probándolos, tocándolos, queriendo mas…

_¡OK! ENTENDIMOS_ Gritó Jake por encima de mis pensamientos. _QUIERES PRIVACIDAD._

_Gracias._

_¡Que asco! _Pensó Leah _¡Me provocaras sueños que desearía no tener! ¡Ya me impregnaste tu pornosidad! ¡ASCO! _La voz de Leah se calló, regresó a ser humana. Gracias a dios.

Embry estaba llenándose de nuevo de pensamientos de Kim para contrarrestar los míos, no con mucho existo. La cara de Kim se estaba convirtiendo en la de Claire.

_¡Eres un idiota, Quil! _Me gritó. _Ya me las cobraré. _Aseguró, no me importaba, los quería fuera y nada más.

Jake empezó a cantar una canción a la cual no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza y Seth… Seth… ¿Aun seguía por ahí?

_Sí._ Me contestó; parece que a mi "querido" amigo no le quedó claro el mensaje_. A mi no me importa pensar en Claire. No me provoca demasiadas cosas, los sueños vienen, se van, tú eres el que se enojaría después de ver lo que soñé. _La boconería de Seth me irritaba.

_¡Jacob! ¡Por favor! _Pedí.

Jake seguía de lleno en su canción y yo empecé a pensar en insultos uno tras otro hasta que me hizo caso.

_¿Qué pasa? _Preguntó.

_¿Acusándome? Nunca lo creí de ti. _Seth podía parecer un angelito, incluso muchos le veían las alas, pero cuando quería fastidiar, lo hacía en serio. _Así es hermano, esto es por… por… ¡no me acuerdo por qué, pero me las debías!_

_El león que no te dejó cazar. _Le recordó Jake.

_Cierto._

_¡Jake! ¡Por favor! _Supliqué.

_Yo…_

Empecé a llenar mi memoria de recuerdos de Claire y los sueños sobre ella que siempre tenía. Inundé mi memoria de ellos una y otra vez, jamás se acabarían; si Seth no se iba, continuarían cada vez que me transformara, por siempre…

_¡ESTÁ BIEN! _Gritó Jake._ ¡ENTENDÍ EL MENSAJE!_

¿No que no se iban?

_Seth._ Habló Jake con ese otro tono de voz que parecía estar en un canal diferente y con una potencia más escandalizada y profunda. _Sabes que no me gusta hacer eso. Será mejor que lo hagas por tu propia voluntad. _

_¡Pero que aguafiestas! _Pensó Seth antes de empezar a transformarse. _Suerte. _Dijo antes de desaparecer de mi mente.

_Bueno, creo que lo hice. _Se felicitó Jake.

Le costó mucho ser el Alpha, pero ya todo iba bien. No había problemas ni cosas por las cuales preocuparse.

_Así es. Y ahora será mejor que vayas por tu chica y más tarde nos cuentas cómo te fue._

_Ni de broma._

_Como si pudieras evitarlo. _La voz socarrona de Jake empezaba a molestar. _Bueno, como sea, mucha suerte. _

La voz de Jake desapareció y no hubo más que silencio en mi cabeza. Gracias al cielo. Era hora de la verdad.

Mis patas sintieron el suelo a cada pisada que daba, el crujido de las hojas inundaba el vació del bosque y mi corazón palpitaba cada vez mas fuerte. Estaba nervioso, no del tipo de nerviosismo que se tiene cuando se va a presentar un importante examen de ingreso a la universidad, ni siquiera el nerviosismo que se tiene antes de una batalla contra la muerte; no, era el tipo de nerviosismo que se tiene al sentirse vulnerable, al mostrarte tal cual eres y no saber qué esperar, al destaparte ante una persona que quieres y de la única que te importa lo que piense, y también de la única que tienes miedo que se entere y te desprecie, porque nadie mas importa, nadie mas que ella.

Suave brisa da contra mi pelaje, pero eso no quita el calor que siento, el nerviosismo que me consume. Salí de entre los bosques y vi a Claire de espaldas a mi, mordiéndose las uñas, nerviosa. Pisé una corteza y el crujido estremeció a Claire.

– Quil, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –Preguntó mientras daba la vuelta. Yo no quería que fuera así, el destino sí.

Me quedé completamente quieto. Claire se me quedó viendo fijamente con una mano sobre su boca y un grito contenido. Sus ojos mostraban lo que yo nunca quise, lo que nunca deseé: miedo.

Moví mi pata, quise dar un paso hacia Claire y ella lo dio para alejarse de mí, se replegó al auto y yo desistí. Di un paso hacia atrás para que se sintiera más segura. Su mirada seguía sobre mí y sus ojos se humedecían mientras me observaban inquisitivamente. Sé que tenía mil preguntas que yo no podía contestar, no estando de esa forma. Ahora si lo creía, era algo real, algo físico, pero algo que ella no podía aceptar.

Decir que algo no importa siempre es fácil, decir que se acepta también lo es; verlo y aceptarlo no.

Agaché la cabeza, debía irme, debía correr, debía…, debía… Quería aullar, aullar tanto como mis pulmones me lo permitieran, pero no podía, no debía asustarla más.

Giré mi cabeza, mi cuerpo entero, para regresar al bosque.

– Quil… –La suplica de sus labios llegó hasta mis oídos, volteé y la vi con una mano tendida hacia mí– Quil –Repitió y me di la vuelta, ella se sobresaltó un momento. No esperaba que realmente le hiciera caso porque no creía que realmente fuera yo– No te desmayes, Claire, no ahora –Se repitió en un susurro que yo era capaz de escuchar.

Puso una mano sobre su boca y respiró profundamente. Yo seguía ahí, quieto, sin saber qué hacer. Escuchaba el sonido de su corazón acelerarse como nunca.

– Claire, tienes que tranquilizarse –Se dijo a sí misma y con una mano en su cintura caminó un poco por la orilla del auto–. Tal vez te golpeaste en la cabeza y estás soñando –Se detuvo y yo quise bufar–. Sí, eso es, seguramente después de que me beso Quil me desmayé. –Hizo una pausa y se ruborizó– Quil…

Hizo una cara de idiota, sí, debía reconocerlo, era una cara ensoñadora que también debía reconocer, era encantadora. ¿Así que creía que yo podía hacerla desmayar? Me gustaría que esto fuera un sueño, por ella, pero no lo era, era la verdad.

– No, no, no –Repitió mientras negaba fervientemente con la cabeza–. No, no es un sueño, Quil dijo… –Se volteó hacia mí, yo no me había movido ni un ápice. Sus ojos temblaban y su boca estaba entreabierta, su mentón empezó a temblar y tragó saliva–. ¿Quil? –Preguntó en un susurro. Asentí lentamente y ella gritó–: ¡Oh por Dios! –Empezó a caminar de aquí para allá, probablemente haría un hueco en la tierra, mientras movía sus labios pensando rápidamente.

En verdad que me gustaría poder tener el poder de Edward y leer la mente de Claire, realmente quería…, no, necesitaba saber qué estaba pensando.

– ¡Todo es verdad! –Exclamó deteniéndose y quedando con la vista fija sobre mí–. Todo es verdad –Susurró con la vista perdida sobre mí, con la boca entreabierta y con su corazón acelerado– Todo es verdad –Susurró una vez más y agachó la cabeza con una sonrisa incrustada en sus labios.

En ese momento me sentí con la mayor confusión de mi vida.

Pasó sus cabellos sueltos por detrás de sus orejas y empezó a caminar hacia mí con pasos resueltos y calmados. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Me quedé tan quieto como antes. Sentía que caminaba muy lentamente y eso me mataba, no sabía qué iba a pasar, qué tramaba, todo parecía confuso y peligroso.

Se detuvo justo enfrente de mí aun con una sonrisa en sus labios. Me veía con ternura y algo más… algo extraño, algo… algo parecido al amor que me había mostrado antes sus ojos; antes de mostrarle lo que soy. Lentamente alargó una de sus manos hacia mí y la sentí traspasar mi pelaje, fue lento y suave, sus dedos entre mi pelo; cerré los ojos y lo disfruté. No importaba qué siguiera, no importaba si ella me aceptaba o me rechazaba después de eso, todo lo que quería era un poco más así, y si era el último momento que tendría con ella lo aceptaría, sería una hermosa despedida.

Sentí sus brazos fundirse a mi cuello y su cara contra mi cara lobuna. Su corazón seguía destrozándose en su pecho. Lanzó una risita divertida mientras se movía contra mi pelaje.

– Tu pelo me pica –Dijo y se separó un segundo. Me quedé con la mirada fija en sus ojos y entendí lo que ellos me mostraban, seguía siendo amor, puro y verdadero amor–, me gusta –Hundió de nuevo sus manos en mi cara y me obligó a agacharme y tener mi mirada a la misma altura que la de ella.

El miedo de sus ojos había desaparecido y ahora… ¿brillaban? No sabía realmente cómo describirlo, pero eran encantadores.

– Tú me amas –Afirmó y yo asentí lentamente, aunque por mi complexión puede que haya terminado siendo muy brusco, ella rió ante mi movimiento–, yo te amo –Aseguró acercando su cara a la mía– todo lo demás no importa –Recordé haber escuchado lo mismo hacía unos minutos antes de sus mismos labios.

No cabía de felicidad, ella estaba diciéndome que me aceptaba, total y completamente. Me aceptaba aun y con lo que era. Inconscientemente sonreí y ocasioné que Claire se sobresaltara y se alejara de mí, sus ojos mostraban miedo y yo paré de sonreír y di un paso atrás. Había olvidado lo que mis dientes ocasionaban. Agaché la cabeza y antes de que terminara de bajarla sentí sus manos en mi cara obligándome a levantarla.

– Solo dame tiempo a acostumbrarme –Suplicó–, sólo… sólo me tomaste por sorpresa –Su sonrisa volvía a estar justo en sus labios completamente como adoraba.

Enterró de nuevo su cara en mi pelaje y sencillamente se sintió fabuloso. Está vez fue como un abrazo, con su brazos rodeándome el cuello, con su cuerpo junto al mío y con su cara lo mas cerca de mí y una sonrisa en los labios. Quería corresponder ese abrazo como era debido.

– Quil, ¿podrías… sería posible que… –Titubeó mientras se separaba un poco– puedes ser humano de nuevo? Por favor –Pidió mientras me sonreía– quiero escuchar tu voz –Se sonrojó y volteó su cara; no le gustaba mostrarse vulnerable ante alguien, pero a mi me encantaba verla así.

Con mi hocico acaricié su cara y empezó a reír.

– Quil, no; tu nariz está fría –Me dijo mientras volvía su mirada hacia mí y sonreía.

En ese momento supe que todo estaba bien, que ella me aceptaba, que ante todo me amaba.

Di media vuelta y regresé al bosque; casi corrí hasta donde estaba mi ropa. Me transformé mientras corría, sintiendo de nuevo mis pies y mis manos que reclamaban dejar de tocar el piso; seguí en dos piernas hasta donde había dejado mi ropa. Me cambié con rapidez y de nuevo corrí hacia ella con una sonrisa en mis labios, era feliz, mas que feliz, era, era… no sé, no existe una palabra capaz de describirlo por completo, solo sabía que me sentía completo, mas que nunca en mi vida y como siempre. Difícil de explicarlo con palabras.

Regresé al límite del bosque y Claire estaba justo donde la había dejado solo que de espaldas. No me aguanté la tentación, y sin hacer ruido me acerqué hacia ella y en cuanto me fue posible abalancé mis brazos a su cintura y la acerqué hacia mi.

– ¡Ay! –Se quejó mientras hundía mi cara en el hueco de su cuello y reía, simplemente reía– ¡Me asustaste, Quil! –Me acusó mientras me daba un suave golpe en mi brazo; pero nada importaba. Nada más a parte de que ella seguía queriéndome a pesar de todo.

– Te amo, te amo, te amo –Repetí una y otra vez, ahora sin tapujos, sin miedos, sin nada más aparte del amor que sentía por ella.

– Yo también te amo –Se volteó aun con mis brazos sobre su cintura–. Te amo –Reafirmó pasando sus manos por sobre mi cuello y poniéndose de puntitas para estar a mi altura–, te amo mas allá de lo posible y lo imposible.

Se aceró lentamente hacia mi mientras cerraba los ojos, la imité; deseaba besarla. Posé suavemente mis labios sobre los suyos mientras la apretaba más contra mi cuerpo logrando que sus pies dejaran de tocar el suelo. Realmente la besé, probando de nuevo sus labios que serían míos por siempre, moví mi cara un poco y volvía a besarla, acaricié sus labios suavemente para que los abriera, deseaba probarla por completo. Los abrió para mí y mi lengua rozó la suya en un compás de armonía y humedad que se conjugaba para hacer todo perfecto.

Escuché a lo lejos el batir de las alas de los pájaros por sobre las copas de los árboles, pero no les presté atención una mayor atención; nada importaba salvo que Claire estaba entre mis brazos como siempre lo soñé, como siempre lo deseé.

Nuestros labios aumentaron el ritmo del contacto y mi piel empezaba a quemar más de lo acostumbrado. ¡Rayos! ella sabía delicioso. Sentí sus labios sonreír bajo los míos y detuve el beso.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunté y ella terminó por abrazarme y sentí su cara hundirse en mi pecho.

– Aun no puedo creer que esto esté pasando –Confesó y yo sonreí abrazándola fuertemente– Esperé mucho para esto.

– No más que yo. –Solté meciéndola entre mis brazos.

Se alejó un poco de mí y alzó una ceja mientras me veía confundida.

Aun no le había contado la segunda parte de la leyenda. Tragué saliva.

– Yo…

– ¿Hay algo más que debas confesarme? –Me preguntó directo.

– Yo… –Titubeé– Sí –Confesé mientras cerraba los ojos.

– ¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó inocentemente.

– ¿Has escuchado alguna vez sobre la imprimación? –Pregunté con mis labios en su oído. Claire pareció contrariada, confundida y con un signo de interrogación sobrescrito en la cabeza– No importa –Dije dándole un beso en la frente–, no hay razón para que la conocerías de antes.

– ¿Qué es eso? –Me preguntó.

– Es… ¿Cómo te lo explico? –Me sentía realmente contrariado– Los hombres lobos tenemos una capacidad… "mágica" de encontrar el amor con tan solo una mirada, ver a esa persona y reconocerla de inmediato, saber quién es ella e imprimarnos. Quedar atados a ella sin que nada ni nadie pueda evitarlo. –Sonreí viéndola fijamente. Al principio detestaba y no creía en esa magia que nos envuelve, pero con el paso del tiempo, y después de conocer a Claire, creo que es lo mas maravilloso que podemos tener, incluso mas maravilloso que la inmortalidad.

– Y con eso estás tratando de decirme que yo soy… que tú… ¿tú te imprimaste de mi? –Logró preguntar y su entrecejo se frunció mientas me veía con furia– ¿Me estás diciendo que el amor que dices tenerme es por una estúpida leyenda? ¿Qué el que me ames es porque tu condición te hizo amarme? –Empezó a romper el abrazo y alejarse de mí lentamente– ¿Solo me amas porque se supone que debes hacerlo?

– No, no, Claire –Dije y alargué la mano para detenerla– No te…

– Lo entiendo perfectamente y te absuelvo de todo compromiso –Sus ojos se humedecieron y se entristecieron por completo mientras caminaba hasta el auto– Llévame a mi casa –Ordenó, pero oh no, claro que no iba a dejar las cosas así. La había conseguido después de tanta espera, no la iba a dejar escapar, no señor.

– No, no malinterpretes las cosas –Dije tomándola de la muñeca y deteniéndola– No te precipites, no hasta que me escuches.

Me miró a los ojos y me quedé con la mirada fija sobre ella, suplicante.

– Entonces habla –Accedió.

– El poder que tenemos no es el de enamóranos, es el de la capacidad de reconocer a la mitad de nuestro corazón antes siquiera de haberlo conocido –Acaricié su mejilla y sonreí–. Claire, tú eres perfecta para mí, y sé que aunque no me hubiera imprimado me habría enamorado de ti, simplemente necesitaba verte un segundo para saberlo. La imprimación solo aceleró el proceso –Sonreí y ella tímidamente me correspondió; sabía que yo no mentiría con algo así– Te amo, y eso no cambiara para nada.

– Quil, ¿desde cuando te imprimaste de mi? –Soltó la pregunta que yo temía. ¿Me tomaría por un pervertido? ¿Por un… un…? No, no debía de pensar eso de Claire; ella me conocía– No me contestes, creo que lo sé. –Se abrazó a mi antes siquiera de que yo pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo– Por eso has estado siempre conmigo, siempre junto a mi, ¿no es cierto?

Sonreí de medio lado y la abracé.

– Esa fue una de las razones –Confesé–, la otra fue que eras la niña mas linda del planeta –Agregué con una sonrisa en mis labios; Claire se separó de mi y sonrió, sonrió como nunca, como siempre, y me enamoró un poco mas.

– Siempre has sido un adulador, ¿lo sabías? –Me preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y con sus ojos brillando–, pero eso en parte fue lo que me enamoró de ti.

Vi el brillo de esos ojos sobre los míos y no me resistí ni un segundo mas, la volví a besar.

Junté mis labios a los suyos y comencé a besarlos, saborearlos, hacerlos míos, reclamándolos por siempre, para siempre. Me separé de ella cuando nuestra respiración se volvió difícil.

– Oh… yo… esto… –Claire estaba mareada y se encontraba en otro universo, igual que yo. Y es que estar junto a ella siempre me llevaba a otra parte, otro mágico lugar donde no importaba nada a parte de nosotros– Creo que deberíamos irnos; mis padres deben de estar preocupados, ya tardé mucho en llegar.

Asentí y abrí la puerta del copiloto para que entrara, le ayudé a subir y cerré la puerta. Me detuve un segundo con mi cabeza por sobre el auto. Aun faltaba algo por hacer, algo por decir, algo por preguntar. Una valiosa respuesta que mi mente necesitaba, aunque mi corazón ya la hubiera encontrado.

– Claire –La llamé agachando mi cabeza y apoyándola en la ventanilla abierta. Ella centró la atención en mí y esperó a que hablara– ¿Serías mi novia? –Pregunté sin vueltas, sin reservas, sin dudas. Conocía la respuesta, solo necesitaba escucharla.

– Yo… –Una mirada maliciosa inundó su rostro–, no sé. Creo que debería pensarlo –Mi cara debió de convertirse en un chiste porque Claire empezó a reír, sentí mi corazón salirse, mi piel temblar y mi cara palidecer–. Ya lo pensé –Dijo cuando logró parar su risita y acercó su cara a la mía, acarició mi mejilla con la palma de su mano y contestó–: Sí, Quil, si quiero ser tu novia.

Volví a respirar y le robé un beso, un solo roce de nuestros labios; debía de recuperarme de alguna manera.

– Eres despiadada –Le dije y me hice el ofendido mientras caminaba dándole la vuelta al auto y yendo al asiento del conductor; Claire no podía dejar de reír–, una total y completamente despiadada conmigo –Me quejé de nuevo cuando me subí y cerré la puerta de un portazo.

– No te enojes –Me pidió y tomó mi mano entre la suya para entrelazarlas–, solo fue una pequeña broma –Agregó.

Sonreí de medio lado y acerqué nuestras manos entrelazadas a su mejilla para acariciarla.

– Nunca podría enojarme contigo, nunca –Aseguré con una sonrisa en mis labios y en los suyos, también.

Encendí la marcha del coche y metí el cambio, era el momento de irnos.

Todo lo que esperé durante años pasó en la última hora, todo lo que temí que pasara me sorprendió con los resultados, pero así era Claire, normalmente no iba con la corriente, siempre me sorprendía, me atrapaba, me enamoraba un poco mas cada día.

El destino nos lleva de la mano sin que nos demos cuenta de su tacto, nos observa, nos aconseja, nos guía; solo es cuestión de hacerle caso. La imprimación fue el destino que me unió con Claire, solo hizo falta que me dejara guiar, me dejara enamorar hasta crear realmente nuestra historia de amor. Una historia, un destino, que apenas iniciaba.

FIN

**

* * *

**

Melissa Granger, Psique46, Javier-6, blankiita de contreras, muchisimas gracias por su review :D espero que les haya gustado la segunda parte de esta historia :)

**creo que tienen unos muchos errores de ortografía y así, pero no tuve tiempo de checarlo correctamente, lo que deseaba era subirlo ya :D**

**mmm... amé la conversacion entre los de la manada xD**

**cuidense mucho, espero sus reviews eh!!**

**XOXO  
rosa . chocolate**


End file.
